In video image processing, detecting and locating objects is an essential pre-processing step for object recognition in computer vision and image processing applications. For example, the human face is an important subject in image and video databases, because it is a unique feature of human beings and is ubiquitous in photos, news, video, and documentaries.
Faces can be used to index and search images and video, classify video scenes, and segment human objects from the background. Face detection is performed to determine if there are any faces in an image and locate the position of each face. Such technique can be applied to any object which is interesting. Many researchers have focused on developing techniques for detecting and locating objects in an image and applying them to video sequences. However, such techniques do not consider temporal redundancies in detecting objects in video sequences.